


An Irish Lullaby

by im_always_down_to_hide_with_you



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: 800 words of pure fluff, Baby, Cuddling, F/F, Hospital, My beautiful gays have a child, One Shot, Seriously this is sickly sweet you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_always_down_to_hide_with_you/pseuds/im_always_down_to_hide_with_you
Summary: Rose has a heart to heart talk with her new daughter (who doesn't understand a word, but that doesn't matter).





	An Irish Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/gifts).



> Thanks to MsMachine for the writing prompt, I hope I did it justice. This was a lot of fun and it helped me get through a minor case of writer's block. Love ya x

Rose was overwhelmed with emotion as she held her little one in her arms. Nothing could have prepared her for the instant unconditional love she felt for the tiny child. It had been a long day, filled with visits from friends coming to meet the new baby as well as the odd reporter trying to sneak in. Those darned reporters had some nerve following them to the hospital, and Rose saw to it that they were sent away as quickly as possible.

But as she sat there in the hospital beside her sleeping wife with their child in her arms, she knew it was all worth it. Daphne was, unsurprisingly, exhausted, but seemed well otherwise. She admired how patient she had been with all their guests considering how utterly worn out she must have been. Rose knew she herself wasn't very good at patience when she was tired.

She'd managed to keep the tears back so far, knowing that she needed to be calm for Daphne's sake. But now she was resting peacefully, and it was the first time she'd been alone with the baby, who looked up at Rose with her big brown eyes which seemed to be filled with a thousand questions about this strange world she'd suddenly found herself in.

Rose kissed her forehead and cried, finally letting go of all the pent up emotion inside her. It was a good job they had a private room, she thought.

'Well then little one,' she said softly, 'welcome to the world.'

The baby blinked at her as she spoke.

'We really need to settle on a name, don't we!' she laughed through her tears. 'Decisions never were something I was good at. But we'll choose you the perfect name, your Mummy and I, we'll make sure to pick one as pretty as you are.'

Daphne stirred slightly and rolled over before sinking back into a deep sleep. Rose shuffled her chair closer to the bed and held her hand. She glanced at the large pile of gifts at the end of the bed that had been brought for the baby, from soft blankets and teddy bears to silver bracelets.

'You're one lucky little one,' she chuckled to the baby. 'You've got a lot of aunties who love you very, very much. One of them thinks we should call you Constance, you can guess which one,' she said, smiling to herself.

'But your Mummy there is the biggest reason that you're lucky. She's the most wonderful woman, strong and beautiful and kind. And you're going to grow up to be all of those things too, I know it.' she said, tilting her arm so that the baby could see Daphne sleeping on the bed beside them.

'Of course, we'll have to wait and see whether you've got her tall genes or my tiny genes,' she said, laughing again.

'Oh, my little one, you've got so much to see. There's a whole world out there, and we're going to take you to see it, me and Mummy. Oh! And you'll be the best dressed baby the world has ever seen, I can promise you that.'

The baby yawned.

Rose smiled and began to rock her very gently. 'Get some sleep my darling.'

Then she began to sing to her softly, her breath still a little shaky from the crying.

_'Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Hush now, don't you cry_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_

_That's an Irish lullaby_

_Over in Killarney, many years ago_

_My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low_

_Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Hush now, don't you cry_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_

_That's an Irish lullaby'_

She was just nodding off in the chair when she felt Daphne squeeze her hand. She opened her eyes and saw her giving her a sleepy grin.

'I do love to hear you sing,' Daphne said, 'and you're a pretty wonderful woman yourself, you know.'

Rose blushed a little and then gave her her best fake-angry expression. 'Darn it Daphne,' she whispered, her frown already slipping into a loving smile which she couldn't contain. 'When are you going to stop with the whole pretending-to-be-asleep thing?'

'Gotcha this time,' she replied with another grin.

'Yes, yes you did,' said Rose, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly.

-

The nurse came through in the middle of the night to check how the new mothers were doing with their baby. The sight she was met with warmed her heart, the two of them curled up together on the small hospital bed with the child asleep between them.

Daphne's eyes fluttered open and she gave a small smile.

'Just came to check everything's alright, Miss Kluger. How are you doing?' she whispered.

'Never better,' she said sleepily, and she knew that it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always, love to everyone x


End file.
